Eternal Silence
by schizofragile
Summary: L lost, and it’s Raito’s fault. Implied LxRaito, oneshot.


Title: Eternal Silence

Summary: L lost, and it's Raito's fault.

Warning: Oh, should I warn you really? o.O; It's not like you haven't been spoiled and such. Lol. And, I know this is going to beat the handcuff scene, mind you—the anime's really better than the live action. I know some people have qualms about this scene, but uh… I Couldn't Just Let It Dissipate From My Mind. I needed to make a memory of the sort. I _had_ to. So, no offense, and yes, no flames. XP Or better yet, dear DN anime writer: Could you please give me that CANON part? Pretty please? No?

A.N.: I COULDN'T RESIST DOING IT::hops around:: This is one of my umm.. Most-awaited scenes ever in the anime because the Kira-damned live action nearly made me cut my tv with a chainsaw. D: Ah, it can be called a tribute/something/edited version (if I were the author of course) to DN's episode 25, where Raito wins for good. Oh joy. And, this is also something of a RaitoxL. Yay.

When I say Raito _wins_, it means that L loses. LMAO, I know.

…Could I just disable reviews? Make this private? Lol. I forgot this isn't LJ.

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily on the rooftop of the Kira investigation headquarters; and amidst the place, the mysterious detective L stood there, the all-too familiar composure of his lanky frame and his simple, baggy clothes—caused by the downpour—hugged him tightly. For some minutes or so, he just remained his ground while his mind drifted off to somewhere else. Closing his eyes, he continued to let the pelts of rain crash down on his body, letting it sear into every part of his being like flames on wood.

He opened his eyes and tried to force his thinking into another thing—the more important things for now, like the Kira case; he realized it's been months since the elusive killer and the detective—yes, himself—started the cat-and-mouse chase. _It's been months_, he thought grimly as he forced himself a grin, reminiscing all those past affairs when they had been close to Kira only to find themselves outwitted.

"Ryuuzaki!" Someone called out to him.

Wheeling around slowly, he faced a Raito running up to him whose concern was spread across his features, certainly not minding the fact that he was already wet with the rainshower.

"Ryuuzaki! Are you alright?" He stepped closer and faced the detective who was still staring at him in an odd sort of way. "We—"

"Yagami-kun," L murmured quietly as he turned to face the distance. "…Do you hear the bells ringing?"

Raito gave him a worried glance and answered, "No, Ryuuzaki. I don't."

"I hear it." L carried on, as if not hearing the other. "There are bells—probably they are from a church."

Nodding, Raito gave an affirmative response. "Yes, perhaps."

"Yagami-kun," L started once again. "Don't you think we're a trifle too—"

"…Untrusting." Raito finished the sentence for him, reading the word on the detective's eyes.

L stared at him for a few seconds before replying. "Yes." He gave a little shudder as he hugged himself; perhaps, it's the biting cold that seeped into his body from the shower of the furious rain. After all, he was standing a bit longer than he expected to be. There were just too many things to ponder about, and it's just a case of bad timing that he had to ponder under the rain.

"It's ironic, how you treat others as 'friends' but you actually can't tell them the truth." He mumbled as he glanced at the other's auburn eyes, hoping for a reaction. What the reaction was, he didn't care.

However, Raito barely made a move and instead, kept his stare on him.

"And," L stated, though he started to feel a bit uncomfortable with his clothes—it was already clinging to him and it showed every part of his admittedly thin frame. "Don't you notice that when people distrust, they actually lead on to something worse—lying?" The cold cement he was stepping was making his feet numb; yet he didn't mind at all.

"Perhaps," Raito raised his eyebrow by the fragment of an inch. "But you worry too much, Ryuuzaki." He instinctively approached the dark-haired detective but he refused, swatting the hand away.

"Let me stay longer here." He spoke, as if tired of all these, all these predicaments and just wanted to live by himself, a world free of problems and everything else in between. But he couldn't, he knew that.

A bit surprised at the other's actions, Raito took a few seconds' delay before he decisively took a step back. "You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

L looked at him with an uneasy smile. "What do you think?"

Raito was about to open his mouth when a lightning flashed across the sky. "I think we'd better go," he replied, grabbed L's hand, and dragged him inside the building.

* * *

As they went back to their room, the room which they shared together when they were both handcuffed—L could hear the steady pace of his companion and the _drip, drip, drip_ of the water falling down from their clothes and crashing down to the floor altogether. Opening the door, he ushered him into the room.

Seeing how Raito's face was seemingly exhausted, he bent down and gave a smile. "Massage?" He offered as he held out a hand to hold the young Yagami's right foot.

"No, thanks." Raito looked abashed by this sudden display of affection.

L took his feet and started massaging it, much to Raito's dismay; no, he shouldn't feel anything for the detective. He must not pity him. Then he noticed there were droplets of water falling about on his feet, and surmised that it came from the detective's wet hair. As a sign of appreciation, he grabbed a towel nearby and started to dry the unruly locks of the dark-haired lad.

"I am sad, Yagami-kun."

Raito stopped drying his hair and waits.

"You will understand, Yagami-kun. You soon will." He assured the other with a pang of indefinite sadness in his voice.

Suddenly, L's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Yes… of course." He nodded fervently, a little bit hastily perhaps, but it was nothing. Standing up, he motioned Raito to follow him to where everybody is, and the other just couldn't help but follow.

* * *

It had been swift, but hazy. He just heard himself talking out of nowhere, albeit everyone was giving him weird—questioning looks, even. He'd proposed something that had been in his plan all along, something like getting a criminal on the death row and testing the death note, to check if one of the rules on the notebook is indeed correct. It all happened with quick glances and flashes of more doubting looks on his team, Raito included—but he kept his voice firm and his gaze steady. He became aware of Remu the shinigami, glare at him with her eyes, and though it bothered him, he didn't stop.

A lightning sparked across the building, rendering the lights useless; they had a brownout. However, this was only for some seconds or so; the back-up systems immediately recognized the power failure and soon enough, they were in the brilliance of the lights again.

He heaved a heavy sigh and was about to speak again when they all heard a soft _thump_—Watari's senseless body fell to the floor and thus, created the noise. L widened his eyes but instantly resumed its former look; and instead of answering everyone's shocked stares, he simply shrugged and pushed a button.

"I told Watari to delete all the files on the computer, but it seems that I have to do it myself." He had laughed, like one would laugh at something so trifling a joke, something so unimportant. But it wasn't, in any way. He knew he was being stared at, yet he didn't care; there were only few minutes until—

And then he felt the devastating effect. His heart seemed to have stopped its beating; it seemed to have stopped mid-air, mid-way, or anything. He dropped the object he was holding—he can vaguely remember what it was—and then he lost all control of his body as he fell from his chair. He knew it could only mean one thing.

He had lost.

Bracing the fall he had anticipated, he let his eyes shut in its own accord but no—the fall didn't come, the breaking of the bones didn't come; instead, he felt being suspended in midair, like his heart did a while ago.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and saw a now slightly blurred vision of him—yes, Raito—looking worriedly over at him while he gingerly held his head. This was the same Raito he'd been doubting, the same Raito he'd been friends with; the same Raito he'd been washing feet a while ago; the same Raito who—

Knowing that the others can't fully see his face, Raito grinned deviously, mouthing the words in front of his sworn enemy, "I've won."

—Who had been trying to kill him.

He knew this would be the end; and no matter how hard he refused to accept the truth, in the end, it didn't matter.

In the end, he had lost.

He closed his eyes and murmured, "If anything should happen to me… I wouldn't let them see the truth, Raito. Because…" And with it, his senses came crashing down and let darkness engulf him in his own, empty world.

Raito gave one last maniacal smile as he tugged back the stray locks of black hair across L's cheeks, his greatest, his most worthy opponent—and felt the damp moisture of L's hair on his hand, unwilling to let go—like hopeful dreams and unending nightmares, forever to be treasured and forever to be haunted.

It seared through every part of his body, like flames on wood.

Like L on him.

* * *

A.N.: OMG WTF. L::huggles::

This is the first time I have ever, ever, implied L!seme wtf, but anyway. Gah, I feel sad for L, but happy for Raito at the same time. I am becoming insane, I know.

Moral of the story: DON'T GO WASTING YOUR TIME THERE SITTING ON YOUR ASSES, GO AND DOWNLOAD THE 25TH EPISODE OF DEATH NOTE RIGHT NOW! Thank you. Lol.


End file.
